Pass The Floo Powder
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: Series of one-shots. How does Luna announce that she's pregnant? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I was on fan fiction, and I was thinking about possible Luna pairings. And for some reason, one little part came to me. So I made it into a one-shot, and this will be Luna/Neville.**

*******************

"Hello Luna," Hermione greeted her old friend. "Neville."

"Hello Hermione," Neville said happily. Luna looked a bit distracted.

"Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, hello Hermione. Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Um, yes. Ron, Harry, and Ginny said they'd meet us at the restaurant. Isn't it great to be having dinner with old friends?"

"Oh yes," Luna said. "it brings back such fond memories."

Hermione and Neville looked confused. "But, we all met in the middle of a war, and most of our adventures nearly ended in death."

But Luna once again looked distracted. "Such wonderful times," she said offhandedly.

"Alright then," Hermione said, still a little confused. "Shall we apparate to the restaurant."

Neville was about to agree when Luna said, "Oh, I can't."

"Why not?" Neville asked.

"Well, I read somewhere that pregnant women shouldn't do that."

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and Neville froze. "Pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I found out last week," she said conversationally.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Neville asked.

She looked at him strangely. "I thought you would have noticed," she said. "I've been having all sorts of funny cravings. I had a peanut butter sandwich the other day."

Neville and Hermione shared a strange look, but Luna didn't seem to notice as she said, "Pass the Floo Powder please."


	2. Chapter 2

When Neville walked into the house he lived in with Luna the next day, he saw her tapping her wand on her abdomen and muttering a strange spell.

"Luna!" he exclaimed. "You aren't supposed to be doing any magic on the baby!"

Ever since he had found out he was going to be a father, Neville had learned everything he could about babies. And Luna was most definitely not supposed to be pointing her wand at unborn babies and muttering strange spells.

"But I must protect it from the Nargles!" she announced. "They have been known to steal unborn babies!"

"Tell you what," he said. "I'll do whatever I have to protect you and our baby from the nargles if you don't do any magic on our child. Deal?"

"Well…" Luna looked unsure. "Alright, but if they steal your fingers while you sleep, don't blame me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm craving some popcorn."

"Oh, I'll get it!" Neville said, walking into the kitchen. He then realized they didn't have any popcorn, and in his nervousness, accidentally conjured up a bag of pickle flavored potato chips.

"Oh, oops," he said. "That doesn't sound very appet-"

But Luna cut him off my grabbing them and saying. "Oh thank you Neville! How did you know I wanted some of these?" Then she hugged him and was off into the room they had decided would be the nursery to think about decorations.

Neville sat on the couch, exhausted, but decided he should probably go see what Luna was up to. So he walked in and was shocked to see how much Luna could do in ten minutes.

There were Nargle repellents everywhere. Strange shapes carved out of wood and sparkling were covering the walls, and the windows were completely blocked off so that the room was dark.

"Do you like it?" Luna asked, smiling at Neville.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"I've ruined it!" Luna exclaimed, bursting into tears and covering her face with her hands.

"No, no, no!" Neville said quickly, wrapping his arms around her. "No, you haven't ruined it! It's just a little different, that's all. Like you."

"Should I decorate it differently?" she asked, sounding unsure. "I'm not sure I know how."

"How about you ask Hermione or Ginny over," Neville suggested, hoping she would stop crying. "They could help you decorate it, and you could get a second opinion."

Luna perked up instantly. "Wonderful Neville!" she cried. "I must send an owl immediately," she said, walking out of the room.

This was going to be a long and strange nine months.


End file.
